Integrated circuitry devices which are fabricated on or over semiconductor wafers typically undergo one or more photolithographic steps during formation. During such photolithographic steps, device features can be etched using conventional techniques. The spacing between such devices is important because often times adjacent devices must be electrically isolated from one another to avoid undesirable shorting conditions.
One of the limitations on device spacing stems from limitations inherent in the photolithographic process itself. In the prior art, devices are generally spaced only as close as the minimum photolithographic limit will permit.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with integrated circuitry structures having spacing aspects which are not necessarily limited by minimum photolithographic feature sizes.